A user may have one or more applications that they can run available to them on a computing device. Each application can have associated with it one or more settings. The application can access and use the associated settings when, for example, the user initiates the running of the application. These settings may be stored locally on the computing device in association with the application. When launched, the application can use the stored settings to determine one or more default states or conditions for the application. In some cases, the settings may be default settings for the application. In some cases, the settings may be settings defined by the user of the computing device, and stored locally on the computing device based on actions performed by the user prior to, or along with, the launching of the application.
At times, values of the settings may be changed, even though the user does not intend for the settings to be changed and even though the user does not prefer the new values of the settings. For example, a value of a setting may be changed automatically by software that the user installs on the client device. Re-setting the values of the settings to values preferred by the user may be complex for some users, and those users may continue to use the un-preferred values of the settings, despite a desire to use other settings values.
Thus, a need exists to remedy the deficiencies in the existing state of the art.